contract
by H.Tamaki
Summary: jongdae sudah dijodohkan, namun dia malah berurusan dengan seorang iblis... chanchen
1. part 1

_Raut wajah manusia sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Dengan membacanya, kau bisa mengetahui perasaannya terhadap hal yang tidak dismapaikan langsung olehmu. Kau juga bisa mengetahui apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan gerak-gerik tubuhnya atau tatapan matanya. Hal yang paling mencurogakan adalah yang paling muda ditebak. Dan yang paing sulit adalah… sesorang yang dapat menutupi ekspresinya dengan wajah datarnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah khusus laki-laki sudah biasa dengan yang namanya 'hubungan sesame jenis'. Bahkan sudah biasa dimata semua penghuninya. Guru perempuan yang cantik pasti idola segala makhluk disini. Tapi hanyalah mitos belaka karena semua guru juga laki-laki. Sehingga banyak yang memilih ke jalur sesat(?). Dan ditambah, pemerintah juga tidak melarang adanya pernikahan sesame jenis. Seperti yang dilakukan keluarga Do dan keluarga Kim sekarang. Dimana anak bungsu mereka yang sudah menginjak remaja akan diputuskan untuk dipertunangkan. Do Kyungsoo dengan Kim Jongdae.

Do Kyungsoo merupakan siswa yang jenius dan selalu menampakkan raut wajah yang datar. Sementara Kim Jongdae, merupakan siswa yang tidak banyak bicara namun sesekali bisa _hyperactive_ dengan sifatnya yang lucu. Do Kyungsoo pintar dalam hal memasak, sementara Kim Jongdae suka bernanyi. Mmereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, jadi mereka pasti sudah kenal dekat. Kelluarga mereke juga melakukan bisnis bersama dan orangtua mereka juga sangat dekat. Tidak masalah jika mereka dipertunangkan bersama, hanya saja jika kedua menerima mereka apa adanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sih kalo dengan Kyungsoo, tapi… apa tidak aneh kalau kami benar-benar akan bertunangan? Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil dan sudah seperti kaka beradik." ungkap seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Jongdae kepada seorang _namja_ lainnya yang diyakini pasti ayahnya.

"Jodoh itu tidak kemana, dae. _Appa_ dan _ahjusshi_ sudah memutuskan, hanya kau saja. Mau atau tidak?" jawabnya kepada anak bungsunya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalauu aku tidak apa-apa, lagian Cuma pertunangan bukan pernikahan… tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" ungkapnya lagi namun mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Sang ayah mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya. "_Appa_ sudah dengar dari Do _ahjusshi_, mereka bilang tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

"_Tapi… apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?"_

.

Jongdae duduk dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap langit pagi dari balik jendela kelasnya, kelas 2-A.

"_Tidak mungkinlah kami mesra-mesraan." _batinnya.

"_Dia saja menyeramkan seperti itu…_ WAH!" lamunannya buyar karena seseorang dengan sengaja mengagetkannya.

"_Ya!_ Baekhyun! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bentaknya kepada pelaku penggagetan dirinya.

"Hahaha… Kau melamun, sih! Kenapa? Lagi jatuh cinta?" ucapnya sembari memegang perutnya karena tertawa.

"_Untung saja dia tidak tahu mengenai pertunanganku. Appa dan ahjusshi benar-benar merahasiakannya." _

"Jongdae? Kok ngelamun lagi? Jadi beneran jatuh cinta, nih?"

"Enggak, lah! Aku gaboleh ngelamun gitu?"

"Yah, bukan gitulah. Ngelamun sih boleh, tapi tau situasi."

"Situasi gimana maksudnya?"

"Nih, Kyungsoo! Nungguin tuh! Samperin, gih. Tumben banget loh." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah _namja_ bermata _owl_ yang sedang menunngu di luar kelas.

"Kyungsoo? Baiklah akan aku temui." Jongdae berlari ke luar kelas menuju pemuda tersebut.

"Awas dikicek kalo lama, kkkkk…" cek-cek-cek Baekhyun.

.

"Udah tau?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongdae.

"Um…, soal pertunangan?" jawabnya singkat namun dijawab anggukan dengan lawan bicara.

"Sudah… tapi, kalo Kyunggie gamau, gapapa sih."

"Aku tidak mau dimarahi aboji. Melihat _aboji_mu membuatku iri. Dengan lembutnya dia berbicara dan tidak memaksakan." jelas Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tidak menatap yang menerima jawaban.

"Jika Kyunggie tidak mau, tidak apa-apalah. Aku bisa konsultasi dengan appa."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, masih tidak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Karena canggung, lawan bicaranya pun berpamitan. "Baiklah, kalau tidak mau aku juga tidak memaksa. Kalau begitu… sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu, Dae-_ya_!" teriak Kyungsoo, membuat Jongdae tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"I-iya?"

"Jangan batalkan! Aku mohon, _aboji_ akan marah."

"Ttenang saja. Tidak akan aku batalkan. Lagian Cuma pertunangan, tidak masalah bagiku… sampai ketemu kembali." dia kembali meninggalkan Kyungsoo, namun berhenti.

Melihat Jongdae yang berhenti tiba-tiba, tentu membuat Kyungsoo heran. Jongdae yang berhentii tiba-tiba disebabkan oleh Bbaekhyun yang sedang ngobrol dengan seseorangn _namja_ tinggi. _Namja_ tersebut adalah Oh Sehun, siswa paling populer di sekolah.

"Ada apa, Jongdae-_ya_?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jongdae beralih haluan menuju ruang guru yang berdekatan dengan lapangan basket. Dia lupa kalau dia ada urusan dengan Park _ssaem_. Menanyakan keberadaan Park _ssaem_ kepada pengajar lainnya. Seorang guru memberitahunya kalau Park _ssaem_ sedang memperbaiki atap gedung olahraga. Cocok sekali dia, makanya tinggi itu dibagi-bagi mas.

Terpaksa dia pergi menuju gedung olahraga menemui guru matematikanya tersebut. Walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, dan ini bukan pelajaran olahraga atau pun pelajaran matematika, dia hanya akan terpaksa menemui guru paling emosian tersebut. Tenang saja, kalo ditanyain kenapa bolos, bilang saja kalau dipanggil Park _ssaem_.

Tidak ada kelas yang sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga jadi, gedung olahraganya sedang sepi tetapi tidak dikunci. Sudah pasti Park ssaem ada di sana, lampunya masih menyala. Memasuki gedung tersebut dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang pada kaki kecilnya. Tenag saja, kan cuma gedung olahraga. uang olahraga selalu diterangi oleh banyak lampu pijar dan dia menyadari kalau bukakah cahaya yang menerangi ruangan di sudut sana terlalu terang?

Tanpa gentar apapun, dia memdekati sumber cahaya terebut dan melihat Park _ssaem_ yang dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari segel di lantai berpola seperti segel _summon_. Kenapa? Apakah Park _ssaem_ sedang memanggil iblis? Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat tinggi, dia tanpa ragu memanggil Park _ssaem_ yang sudah 100% mencurigakan. "_Soangssaem-nim_!"

Bukan sedang memanggil iblis, namun Park ssaem lah iblisnya setelah melihat mata Park ssaem yang berubah menjadi merah dann gigi taringnya menjadi lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dengan santai dan tanpa sungkan dia melirik ke arah empu suara yang memanggilnya. Bukannya kaget bahkan ketakutan, dia malah memandang jijik gurunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _ssaem_?"

"Oh, Kim Jongdae! Aku sedang mencarimu, ayo sini!"

Masih memandang jijik urunya tersebut, Jongdae tidak bergerak sedikitpu dari tempat berpijaknya. "Maksudnya di lingkaran segel ini?" tunjuknya pada lantai yang sudah dinodai oleh coretan para makhluk astral terebut.

"Kau tidak takut? Wah!" canda iblis yang menjelma menjadi guru tapi sudah menampakkan wujudnya /kayak judul sinetron- tersebut dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat wajahnya memasang raut wajah yang sering ditampilakan anak-anak saat menggunakan kostum monster di hari _hallowen_.

Namun, dibalas biasa saja dengan murid kurang ajarnya ini. "Enggaklah, _ssaem_ kan _ssaem_. Jadi mau gimana lagi tetap _ssaem_. Emang _ssaem_ pernah lihat aku sopan dengan _ssaem_?" astagfirullah ini anak.

"Ooh iya, yah. Lupa… Hehe…" ini orang ngapain pula? Lu guru apa bucin?

"Jadi? Apakah gerangan anda memanggil saya, Park _ssaem_?" jadi disini siapa sih gurunya?

"Kayaknya aneh deh kalo kek gini mulu. Bisa tunggu dulu ga?"

"Tungguin apa coba? Orang elu dari tadi di sana, gangapa-ngapain."

"Tunggu sebentar, deh pokoknya."

.

_a few minutes later…_

"Dah selesai, _ssaem_? Ngapain sih?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, dia malah ngerapiin bajunya.

"Oh, pasti lagi o—" mampus, judes lagi loh. Chayeol nutupin mulut Jongdae pake tangannya yang sumpeh, bikin Jongdae jijik.

"Aduh! Apaan, sih?! Kalo lagi anuan, tangannya dicuci dulu baru colak-colek orang! Ih!" Astagay dragon, nih anak kagak ada sopannya.

"Eh, bicara jangan asal ngomong yah."

"Kan bicara sama ngomong sama aja."

"Sama sama sama kan juga sama aja." ngomong apa sih kalian?

"Jadi gini, Kim Jong—" "Eits, bentar, _ssaem_."

"Masa ngomongnya di sini?"

"Memangnya kamu mau bicara di ruang guru?" guru somplak mengukir _smirk_ sejuta artinya.

"Bicara apa?" dia menatap serius guru sengkleknya.

"Soal nilai matematikamu…" si kampret masih menampilakn _smirk_ pada wajah rupawannya.

Jongdae hanya diam mematung. Nilai matematikanya kan buruk semua. Jadi karena ini dia dipanggil. Dia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus bahkan sempurna pada pelajaran lainnya untuk menutup nilai matematikannya yang bahkan sampai kkm saja tidak tercapai, namun betul satu saja udah bahagia setengah mati.

"Enggak deh,_ssaem_. Disini aja. Hehe…" jawabnya cengar-cengir kek orang gila.

"Nilai kamu itu, pfftt- buahahaha… kasih tau ga yah? Soalnya cuma kamu yang lain dari yang lain nilainya… kkk" lebih baik membuat kepo aey, sambil jalan mondar-mandir kayak lagi ngintrogasi. Kan posisi mereka bertuker di mv tempo /eh-

"_Ya tuhan, hamba mohon. Betulkan 'satu saja' jawaban abal-abal saya di ulangan mtk tempo lalu."_ sok-sokan doa lagi nih anak. Ulangan aja pake ngitung kancing baju. Gaada kancing baju, minjem kacing baju orang. Bukan bajunya, yah.

"Tau ga? Nilai kamu tuh… kkk… nilai lo tuh." woy, ngomong yah ngomong. Jan ngakak lah.

Jongdae masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berdoa.

"100, kok bisa yah? Kamu pake cheat apa?"

"Gini, yah ssaem. Kalo becanda itu ada waktunya."

"Ga, gabecanda !" dia menunjukkan kertas ulangan bertuliskan nama Kim Jongdae kepada seseorang yang bersangkutan.

"Lah kok bisa, yah? Gue pake cheat apa?" Lah, kok sama yah? Mereka pake cheat apa?

Jongdae mengambil kertas ulangannya dari tangan guru matematika tersebut. Memeriksa selak beluk kertas tersebut. Ini gurunyu lagi main-main atau dia yang di permainkan gurunya. Sama aja atuh.

Si omes malah negndus-ngendus mirudnya sendiri tanpa sadar. Reflek deh kayaknya.

"Eh? Elu kenapa malah ngendus-ngedus gue? Ih, pedo! Pergi ga, loh!" seberapa kurang ajarnya engkau?

"Jongdae-_ya_, kau tahu dengan _flesh eater_?" tanyanya sembari mengedus aroma wangi dari parfum yang selalu dipakai Jongdae.

"Pemakan daging manusia? Sejenis zombie? Bukan sih, zombie ngincer otak. Emangnya kenapa?" dia tidak mempedulikan si mesum yang mengendus aroma tubuhnya yang ia kira sedang menghirup aroma parfum _vanilla_ yang sering ia pakai.

"Kau sudah tahu aku iblis. Dan aku sejenis iblis pemakan daging manusia. Kau masih tidak takut denganku?"

"Maaf, yah _ssaem_. Aku bukan orang bego. Kalo seorang _demon_ berani membunuh manusia, mereka akan langsung dihukum. Mereka hanya boleh melakukannya jika mereka sudah melakukan kontrak dengan manusia tersebut."

Park _ssaem_ atau pria yang bernama panjang Park Chanyeol ini, menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menjalinkan kontrak denganku?" dia mengangkat tangannya melakukan _pose_ meminta gaya-gaya cogan di anime/apaan-

"Dan membiarkan aku jadi mangsamu? Oh tidak bisa, Ferguso. Aku masih ingin orang tercintaku mendatangi pemakamanku nanti."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Haa… sepertinya kau sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi setelah berkontrak dengan _demon_."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana dan peraturan melakukan kontraknya."

"Aku tidak peduli, sih. Tapi aku pengen tahu."

_To Be Continue…_


	2. part 2

Oke, mereka berdua sekarang duduk di lantai.

"Seorang _demon_ aka mengatakan cara dan _rule_ mengikat kontrak antara mereka dengan manusia."

"Kontraknya _simple_. Jika kedua belah pihak menyetujui, maka jiwa sang manusia menjadi milik _demon_ tersebut. Dengan begitu, mereka akan dilindungi sampai akhir hayatnya. Namun para _demon_ tidak boleh membuat kematiannya terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepat. Mereka akan terkena hukuman karena mengambil nyawa adalah tugas dewa kematian."

"Bukan hanya nyawa saja, tubuh sang manusia juga milik _demon_ jika sudah melakukan kontrak. Jadi, ketika tubuh sudah berpisah dengan jiwa, barulah _demon flesh eater_ boleh memakan tubuh pasangannya."

"Dengan memakan tubuh manusia, mereka akan meredakan rasa lapar mereka dan bertambah kuat."

"Manusia yang menjalin kontrak hanya milik demon tersebut, mereka akan melindungi dan mengabulakan apapun yang para manusia milik mereka inginkan."

"Eh? Kayak bucin gitu?"

"Bentar gue lagi jelasin."

"Serius amat dah."

"Bisa dibilang… seperti suami-istri gitu…."

"Darimananya coba?"

Chanyeol mah ga _care_ banget sama nih anak. Daripada ngeladenin pertanyaan gajelas sang murid, Chanyeol malah langsung _to the point_ aja.. Dia ngangkatin tanggannya, melakukan _pose_ meminta persetujuan dengan cara _cool_ gitu. Biar keliatan _elite_. Biasanya kayak pengemis dia.

"Jadi… Kim Jongdae, maukah engkau menjadi _partner_ku?"

"Ga."

Untung aja bukan nembak dia, kalo nembak di tolak mentah gitu kan sakit, coy.

"Yaudah, pegang aja tangan aa." jijik, pake aa segala.

Entah apa lagi ini iblis. Males-males aja nanggepin guru sompalknya yang satu ini, Jongdae dengan setengah hati meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mengada.

"Udah. Terus?"

"Terus kamu udah jadi _partner_ aku."

"_What_?"

Awoakwoakwoak, kena tipu lu Jongdae. Karena udah kesel udah dikasih ketidak jelasan, Jongdae langsung ngejer Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja ninggalin anak didiknya yang sekarang sudah jadi _partner_nya.

"Eh, blis! Gua ga sudih jadi _partner_ lo!" mulutnya dikondisikan, plis.

Udah ngegas aja dikacangin dia sama Chanyeol.

.

.

Mulai sekarang, hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, Jongdae bakal ngejauhin Chanyeol. Kecuali kalo ada pelajaran mtk, gabisa ngapa-ngapain dia kalo udah takdir kalau guru mtknya masih _stay_ Chanyeol. Pengen pindah kelas aja dia. Kalo bisa, dia mau sekelas dengan Sehun, kelas 2-C. Karena murid di kelas Sehun masih waras, masih normal. Ga mau lagi dia di kelas yang isinya orang yang ga normal semua. Tapi kelasnya ga semuanya kek gitu juga, sih. Terus kenapa tingkat kelas mereka lebih tinggi dari yang kutu buku, sih? Kalo kelas Baekhyun, kelas 2-D isinya orang berisik semua. Kelas Kyungsoo, kelas 2-B isinya orang-orang culun pake kacamata sambil bawa buku kemana-mana. Sementara kelas 2-E, isinya macem-macem. Susah jelasinnya. Kelasnya Jongin memang gini, cocok ama Jongin-nya sendiri. _Wait_? Siapa Jongin? Oh iya, lupa jelasin. Dia saudaranya Jongdae. Sama-sama kelas 2 sma, bukan kembar, tapi mereka beda emak.

Walaupun mereka, Chanyeol sama Jongdae itu _partner_, tapi mereka ga pernah deket-deket gitu. Misalnya kema-mana aja bersama, makan bareng, ke bisoskop bareng— lu kira kencan apa? Katanya bakal lindungin sama ngabulin permintaan _partner_nya, ini Jongdae minta nilai mtk selalu seratus aja ga dikasih./yaiyalah— Pengen lari aja Jongdae. Tapi kalo dia lari, ntar diikutin terus sama Chanyeol. Nah, kalo kawin lari kan beda cerita. Ga bisa berkutik apapun Chanyeol. Yang ada, dia diteror sama suaminya Jongdae. Tapi itu ide bagus. Mending dia kawin lari aja, daripada dia diganggu sama makhluk astral kayak Chanyeol. Heh, gila yah? Sekolah aja belum lulus, dah mau kawin-kawin aja lagi. Kawin sama nikah itu beda tau!/ngomongin apa, sih?—

Karena Baekhyun kerjaannya nyabe mulu, jadi Jongdae sering dia tinggalin. Dimana dia cuma deket sama Baekhyun. Karena kalo dia sama yang lain entah kenapa, selalu ada aura mengerikan di dekat mereka. Kalo Baekhyun mah biasa aja. Bukan dia yang takut, tapi yang memiliki aura mengerikan tersebutlah yang takut sama makhluk kayak Baekhyun. Eh..., ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, noh dia ada di depan. Lah, kenapa dia sama Sehun lagi? Pasti ada apa-apanya, nih. Kudu di samperin.

Jongdae nyamperin Baekhyun sama Sehun. Mereka tidak kaget atas kedatangan Jongdae. Mereka cuma kaget liat makhluk mengerikan di belakang Jongdae. Yup, itu Park _ssaem_.

"Ehem… Kim Jongdae." sahutnya.

"I-iya, _ssaem_?" males banget Jongdae naggepin makhluk kek begini.

"Ikut saya."

Chanyeol dengan tega menarik tangan Jongdae dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Sementara Sehun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Biasa, Jongdae pasti dimarahin Park ssaem suka tidur kalo jam pelajaran dia."

"Oohh…"

.

.

"Demi _hotpant_-nya patrick, _ssaem_! Apa lagi, sih?"

Tau, nih guru gangguin dah. Jongdae kagat takut mah sama iblis kayak Chayeol. Kalo iblis lain, langsung kabur dia. Kalo ga kabur, yah… pergi ke gudang, ambil sapu terus _you know_ lah… Nih iblis ngeretnya ke gudang olahraga lagi. Wuih… mau ngapain lo? Tercyduk lo! Lo kira cuma lo berdua yang ada di sini? Hoho… di sini tuh, ada aku kamu dan dia ea-abaikan

"_Apa salahku?" –Chanyeol_

"_Apa salah ibuku~ –Jongdae_

_Hidupku, dirundung pilu— woi kenapa nyanyi, woi?_

.

_back to story_

Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah ada di gudang olahraga. Tapi mereka niatnya bukan mau olahraga, yah.

"_Ssaem_! Lepasin, _ssaem_! Lepasin aku!"

Chanyeol memegang pundak Jongdae lalu menggoncangnya pelan.

"Jongdae-_ya_! Dengarkan aku! Jongdae-_ya_!"

Ini mau nge-drama atau apa, sih?

"_Ga, cuma lagi parody-in sinetron." –Jongdae_

"Plis, yah _ssaem_. Jangan ganggu!"

"Kim Jongdae… Kim Jongdae..." Chanyeol berjalan memutar, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dan menyilangkan tangannya ke depan.

"Kau sudah melakukan kontrak dengan aku, tapi—" "Ooh, jadi ceritanya cemburu nih."

Tega banget dia motongin ucapan gurunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan cuma _partner_. Bukan suam-istri. Apa hak anda melarang saya?"

"Terus, apa hak anda berbicara kasar seperti ini dengan saya? Bukakah saya guru anda? Lancang sekali anda."

Bener juga, sih.

"Mau saya kurangi nilai anda?"

"Eh? Nggak, _ssaem_. Cuma bercanda, kok. Hehe…"

Jongdae kalo masalah nilai, dia langsung patuh. Karena kalo nilainya dikurangin, pasti totalnya negative. Kan Chanyeol ngajar pelajaran mtk, dan nilai mtk Jongdae kan… eemm… berapa, yah?

"Jadi, _ssaem_… kenapa memangnya?"

"Kamu tidak tahu kalau dia iblis?"

"Siapa? Baekhyun? Hm, sudah kuduga pasti dia."

"_Aisshh_… bukan. Tapi Oh Se—" "Wait! Ga mungkin! Dia ganteng, tinggi, lucu, baik. Ga mungkin dia iblis kayak _ssaem_. Pasti Baekhyun, lah."

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Dia membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi badan mereka lalu menatap Jongdae dengan wajah mengesalkan.

"Oh iya, yah."

Dia mulai jalan bolak-balik ga jelas.

"Kim Jongdae itu… suka sama Oh Sehun, bukan~?"

Wajah Jongdae udah merah. Nih guru tau dari mana lagi? Atau jangan-jangan dia nge-_stalk_ Jongdae?

Karena udah kesel, Jongdae langsung pergi aja.

"Dah, ah. Aku pergi aja, yah. Soalnya aku ada janji dengan…"

Jongdae berhenti dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara sang iblis menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Seringai masih tertampang pada wajah tampannya.

"Dengan?"

Jongdae sudah benar-benar kesal. Wajahnya menjadi lebih merah. Dia langsung menampik tangan nakal Chanyeol pada pundaknya lalu meninggalkan gurunya sendirian di ruang olahraga.

"Udah. Berisik, ah! Kalo ga buru-buru, bisa dikebiri aku sama dia."

Seringai di wajah Chanyeol pudar. Dia memperhatikan punggung Jongdae yang mulai menjauh. Dia mengikuti Jongdae diam-diam agar yang diikuti tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Tapi tidak dengan mengendap-endap, sih. Kalo ngendap-ngendap kan aneh juga. Ini di sekolah, loh. Seringainya kembali terbentuk setelah melihat Jongdae berdir di depan gerbang.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat di depannya. Jongdae masih ragu-ragu untuk menaiki mobil tersebut. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu mobil, sampai seorang siswa yang satu lagi geram dan membukan pintu mobil tersebut untuknya. Rona merah di pipi Jongdae yang sudah meredah, kembali terlihat karena siswa tersebut memegang tangan kanannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin mengembangkan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Siswa itu, Do Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jongdae lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam mobil.

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di mobil sedan tersebut. Jongdae masih gugup, dia hendak memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo yang jengkel karena tangan Jongdae yang terus mencoba memasangkannya pun turun tangan dan memasangkan belt tersebut kepada tunangannya. Jongdae melihat mata Kyungsoo yang melotot melihatnya. Perjalanan ini merupakan perjalan yang horror bagi Jongdae. Buktinya adalah jantungnya tidak berhenti terpompa dengan cepat. Dia juga teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya semalam.

"_Dae-ie, hari ini adalah malam pertama kalian. Appa sudah bernegosiasi dengan Do ahjusshi, mulai besok kalian akan tinggal berdua."_

"_Mwo? App—" "Oh, iya ini alamatnya."_

"_Jangan khawatir, Dae-ie. Sepulang dari sekolah, kau akan di jemput oleh supir pribadi Appa— bukan, sekarang dia adalah supir pribadi kalian. Baiklah, semoga beruntung…"_

_Jongdae hanya diam, meratapi nasip._

.

.

"_Btw, apa maksudnya dengan beruntung?"_

.

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman baru mereka. Terlihat para butler dan maid sudah selesai membereskan rumah mewah tersebut. Kyungsoo menggiring Jongdae memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jongdae terkejut melihat semua pakaiannya yang berada di kamarnya sudah ada di kamar entah milik siapa di rumah barunya. Tanpa babibu, Kyungsoo langsung menggendong lalu melempar tubuh Jongdae begitu saja. Jongdae udah komat-kamit baca doa. Sementara Kyungsoo udah buka atasannya. Jongdae tidak sanggup melihat tubuh _topless_ Kyungsoo, dia pun menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo gemas dengan tingkah tunangannya, dia langsung saja menindih Jongdae yang menutup wajahnya sendiri sembari merapalkan doa. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongdae, sehingga wajah Jongdae dapat dia lihat.

"I-ini masih sore…" ucap Jongdae terbata-bata.

Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan langsung mengecup pucuk kepala Jongdae.

"Aku tau…" CUP Kyungsoo kembali menciumnya.

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dan keluar dari kamar… mereka. Tapi dia berhenti dan berbalik dan mengatakan "Aku akan masak dulu untuk kita." lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang kelihatan seperti orang yang mau di-ehem-. Dia langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_Gua beneran dikawinin, mak!_"

Udah dibilangin kawin sama nikah itu beda.

To Be Continue…


End file.
